Projection lens systems (also referred to herein as "projection systems") are used to form an image of an object on a viewing screen. The basic structure of such a system is shown in FIG. 5, wherein 10 is a light source (e.g., a tungsten-halogen lamp), 12 is illumination optics which forms an image of the light source (hereinafter referred to as the "output" of the illumination system), 14 is the object which is to be projected (e.g., a matrix of on and off pixels), and 13 is a projection lens, composed of multiple lens elements, which forms an enlarged image of object 14 on viewing screen 16. The system can also include a field lens, e.g., a Fresnel lens, in the vicinity of the pixelized panel to direct the exit pupil of the illumination system towards the entrance pupil of the projection lens.
FIG. 5 is drawn for the case of a LCD panel where the output of the illumination system strikes the back of the panel and passes through those pixels of the panel which are transparent. DMDs, on the other hand, work by reflection and thus the output of the illumination system is routed to the front of the panel by a prism or similar device.
Projection lens systems in which the object is a pixelized panel are used in a variety of applications, including data display systems. Such projection lens systems preferably employ a single projection lens which forms an image of either a single panel having, for example, red, green, and blue pixels, or three individual panels, one for each color. In some cases, two panels are used, one for two colors, e.g., red and green, and the other for one color, e.g., blue. A spinning filter wheel or similar device is associated with the panel for the two colors and the panel is alternately fed information for the two colors in synchrony with the rotating filter.
There exists a need for a projection lens for use with a pixelized panel which simultaneously has at least the following properties: (1) a long focal length; (2) a long back focal length; (3) the ability to operate (focus) at various magnifications (conjugates) while maintaining an efficient coupling to the output of the illumination system and a high level of aberration correction (hereinafter referred to as the "lens' focus range"); (4) a relatively small size, including a small number of lens elements, a relatively small barrel length, and a relatively small maximum lens diameter; (5) a high level of color correction; and (6) low distortion.
A long focal length is needed for projection systems which are to be used in theaters, conference halls, and the like. In such settings, the projection system is typically located at the back of the hall so that the throw distance from the lens to the viewing screen is long. For a given panel size and screen size, i.e., a given magnification, the longer the focal length, the longer the throw distance. Accordingly, for a given range of magnifications, the focal length of the lens must increase as the throw distance increases.
A long back focal length, i.e., the distance from the last lens surface to the pixelized panel, is needed, especially where multiple panels are used, to accommodate the optical elements, e.g., filters, beam splitters, prisms, and the like, used in combining the light from the different color optical paths which the lens system projects towards the viewing screen. In addition, a long back focal length allows the output of the illumination system to be in the vicinity of the projection lens for output distances which are relatively large. Relatively large output distances are desirable since they provide relatively shallow entrance angles for the light at the pixelized panel which is especially important in the case of LCD panels.
A projection lens which can efficiently operate at various magnifications, i.e., a lens which has a large focus range, is desirable since it allows the projection system to be used with screens of different sizes and halls of different dimensions without the need to change any of the components of the system. Only the object and image conjugates need to be changed which can be readily accomplished by moving the lens relative to the pixelized panel. The challenge, of course, is to provide efficient coupling to the output of the illumination system and a high level of aberration correction throughout the operative range of magnifications.
A relatively small projection lens is desirable from a cost, weight, and size point of view. Large numbers of lens elements and elements having large diameters consume more raw materials, weigh more, and are more expensive to build and mount. Long barrel lengths normally increase the overall size of the projection system, which again leads to increased cost and weight. Accordingly, a lens with a minimum number of relatively small lens elements, located relatively close to one another, is desired.
A high level of color correction is important because color aberrations can be easily seen in the image of a pixelized panel as a smudging of a pixel or, in extreme cases, the complete dropping of a pixel from the image. These problems are typically most severe at the edges of the field. In general terms, the color correction, as measured at the pixelized panel, should be better than about a pixel and, preferably, better than about a half a pixel to avoid these problems.
All of the chromatic aberrations of the system need to be addressed, with lateral color, chromatic variation of coma, and chromatic aberration of astigmatism typically being most challenging. Lateral color, i.e., the variation of magnification with color, is particularly troublesome since it manifests itself as a decrease in contrast, especially at the edges of the field. In extreme cases, a rainbow effect in the region of the full field can be seen.
In projection systems employing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) a small amount of (residual) lateral color can be compensated for electronically by, for example, reducing the size of the image produced on the face of the red CRT relative to that produced on the blue CRT. With a pixelized panel, however, such an accommodation cannot be performed because the image is digitized and thus a smooth adjustment in size across the full field of view is not possible. A higher level of lateral color correction is thus needed from the projection lens.
It should be noted that color aberrations become more difficult to correct as the focal length of the projection lens increases. Thus, the first and fifth criteria discussed above, i.e., a long focal length and a high level of color correction, work against one another in arriving at a suitable lens design.
The use of a pixelized panel to display data leads to stringent requirements regarding the correction of distortion. This is so because good image quality is required even at the extreme points of the field of view of the lens when viewing data. As will be evident, an undistorted image of a displayed number or letter is just as important at the edge of the field as it is at the center. Moreover, projection lenses are often used with offset panels, the lenses of FIGS. 1-4 being, for example, designed for such use. In such a case, the distortion at the viewing screen does not vary symmetrically about a horizontal line through the center of the screen but can increase monotonically from, for example, the bottom to the top of the screen. This effect makes even a small amount of distortion readily visible to the viewer.
The projection lenses described below achieve all of the above requirements and can be successfully used in producing relatively low cost projection lens systems capable of forming a high quality color image of a pixelized panel on a viewing screen.